


Counting

by ChineseCabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, Kageyama counts the blessings in his life.





	Counting

He loves Hinata.

He loves the way he never gives up and keeps fighting, no matter how small his chance of winning.

He loves his agility.

He loves the way he jumps, that high jumps which make him looks like flying on the court … also, the way he's jumping around every time he gets excited, thrilled, or just being impatient.

He also loves the way Hinata fidgets on his feet.

He loves him for he loves volleyball as much he does.

He loves his sunshine orange hair.

And his sunshine smile, too.

And despite Hinata scowls every time Kageyama reminds him of his height, Kageyama loves his short, tiny stature.

He loves his voice too; the way he talks, the way he yells, the way he calls his name.

He loves his small arm and small waist and small legs and small thighs and small back.

He loves his sweet smell.

He loves how his eyes turns into a curvy line as he laughs.

He loves how his cheeks turns chubby as he eats.

He loves how his eyebrow frowns when he's being serious.

He loves how much a coward he is sometimes.

He loves the way Hinata demands to bring the ball for him and shouts for a toss.

He loves the way Hinata smash the ball, and his excited expression when he sees the ball goes through their opponent's blocking.

He loves the way they fight for everything.

He loves the bickers, the yells, the shouts, the screams, the grumps, the punches, the kicks, the insults, the ball thrown to his face.

He loves the way Hinata always trust him no matter what.

He loves how Hinata brings him back to his sense every time his bossy tendency comes around.

He loves visiting his house and his bedroom.

He loves to watch him play with his little sister.

He loves to watch his back as he prepares their dinner.

And how they bicker about what video game to play.

He loves how Hinata is sleeping messily beside him, eventhough he kicks Kageyama out of the bed in the morning.

He loves the way Hinata jumps at him as they win the nationals.

And the way Hinata cries at the 3rd years graduation day.

And the way he's irritated that his height never grows much meanwhile their juniors are getting much taller.

And the way he prepares a failed birthday surprise for him.

And the way he's flustered when everyone calls him captain.

He's also flustered the first time he kisses him.

And his face turns even redder when he finally tells him his feeling.

He loves him when he moans. How he moans his name, his 'please', his 'ah's, and his 'more'. How he pulls his hair and his nails scratches his back; loves to see his teary eyes as he looks straight at him, closer than ever.

He loves the way he needs to stand on his tip toes and grabs his collar to kiss him.

He loves that he's the first person to see Hinata gets drunk, and he's so cute when he's drunk.

He loves how Hinata's face brightens up as he gives him a duplicate key to his house.

He loves to find Hinata in his kitchen, cooking dinner and greets him _'okaeri'_ as he comes back home.

He loves how Hinata talks expressively about his day, about the annoying lecturer, the busy part time job, and the volleyball court he finds on the way back.

He loves Hinata's reaction everytime he calls him with Shouyou.

And Hinata's struggles to call him by his first name.

He loves how Hinata falls asleep on his shoulder while watching the TV.

He loves to carry the sleeping Hinata to his bed.

He loves how Hinata helps to pick a new volleyball shoes for him.

He loves to hold his hand throughout the movie they watched.

He loves seeing his face when he eats his favorite foods.

He loves waking up in the morning to find Hinata still sleeping besides him, so he can touch his cheeks and plays with his hair as much as he wants.

He also loves to wake up from the smell of Hinata cooking his favorite breakfast menu.

He loves their jogging routine, with Hinata plays with stray cats at breaks.

He loves how Hinata laughs at him because he always got scratched by those damn cats. Always.

He loves how he cheers the loudest for him at his tournaments.

Or how he also screams the loudest when Kageyama asks him to live together and stay with him, forever.

He loves their quarrels over tiny stuff. About Kageyama's bad habit. Or Hinata's sloppy cleaning.

He loves the cute way he pouts when he's angry.

He loves the smug face he made every time Kageyama says sorry first.

He even loves the hardest part of being with Hinata; of how stubborn Hinata can be or his bad management skill for almost everything or his impulsive behavior or how he steals his snacks from the refrigerator.

He loves him even when he can't jump anymore, for a fatal injury on their high school's senior year.

He loves him even when he tries to be strong and cheers up after the incident, on top of all of his regret and sorrow.

He loves to become his strength, the same way Hinata always supports him on his bad days and bad weeks.

He loves to fall in love with him every single day.

He loves how he brings the umbrella to his gym on rainy day.

He loves their video calls at the time when they can't meet.

He loves how Hinata is the first person who congratulates him via chats after Japan wins the Olympic.  And then by text. And then by emails. And then by phone call. And then by video call.

And how his small stature holds the biggest 'congratulations' banner at the airport for him.

He loves to let him being the first to touch his medal and trophies.

He embarassingly loves how Hinata makes him The Kageyama Hall of Fame altar in their house, and takes new photo of it every time the collection increases.

He loves the small banquet Hinata makes for him when he comes home.

He loves to bring him to his matches, to be the first he hugs when he wins.

He loves Hinata for being the sun in his life, for shining his days since the time they first met.

He loves to grow old with him, seeing the wrinkles near his eyes every time he smiles.

He loves how Hinata stays with him and holds his hand even when he's bedridden.

He even loves to wake up and finding Hinata sleeps uncomfortably right beside his bed, and for once in his life, he prays—wishing to stay longer for him.

He loves to share his last days with him.

He loves that Hinata still smiles at him despite the tears running down his face.

He loves that Hinata is the last one he sees as he closes his eyes.

He loves that Hinata is the one he thanks for this wonderful life.

***


End file.
